


Starkid Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Bad Writing, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self Harm, angsty angst, but it's badly written fluff, i think thats it, one shots, probably gonna have a bad updating schedule, the angstiest angst, tiny bit of fluff, um yeah, yeah this is really just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (first chapter is an A/N, just so you know)Hello! It's good to see you! This is a starkid oneshot book. I am currently only updating only for requests, so feel free to send them in. This is going to be mostly Jazzalil, due to the fact that I feel slightly uncomfortable writing about real people, and I don't enjoy writing paulkins. (it's just not interesting to me). So yeah, if you like angst and jazzalil, this is the book for you.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer), Lauren Lopez/Joey Richter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

So, you were looking for a book, and you, for some reason, clicked on this one! Well, welcome then.

This books has oneshots about starkid, so in the title of each chapter I will put the ship.

There's going to be some fluff, but mostly angst. I'll try to put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, but I may forget, so if I do, please warn me. Please read with caution, your safety will always come first, and just know, I'm not trying to romanticize any of these topics.

If you need help, here are some numbers you can call:

**National suicide prevention hotline:**  
**1-800-273-8255**

**National Sexual Assault Hotline:**  
**1-800-656-4673**

**United States Elder Abuse Hotline:**  
**1-866-363-4276**

**National Child Abuse Hotline :**  
**1-800-422-4453**

**Child Abuse Hotline / Dept of Social Services:**  
**1-800-342-3720**

**Child Abuse National Hotline:**  
**1-800-252-2873**

**Children in immediate danger:**  
**1-800-843-5678**

**Exploitation of Children:**  
**1-800-843-5678**

**National Domestic Violence Hotline:**  
**1-800-799-7233**

**Post Abortion Counseling:**  
**1-800-228-0332**

**Post Abortion Project Rachel:**  
**1-800-593-2273**

**National Abortion Federation Hotline: 1-800-772-9100**

**National Office of Post Abortion Trauma: 1-800-593-2273**

**Marijuana Anonymous:**  
**1-800-766-6779**

**Alcohol Treatment Referral Hotline (24 hours):**  
**1-800-252-6465**

**Families Anonymous:**  
**1-800-736-9805**

**Cocaine Hotline (24 hours):**  
**1-800-262-2463**

**Drug Abuse National Helpline:**  
**1-800-662-4357**

**National Association for Children of Alcoholics: 1-888-554-2627**

**Ecstasy Addiction:**  
**1-800-468-6933**

**Alcoholics for Christ:**  
**1-800-441-787**

**Youth Crisis Hotline:**  
**1-800-448-4663**

**Teen Hope Line:**  
**1-800-394-4673**

**Crisis Pregnancy Hotline Number:**  
**1-800-672-2296**

**Liberty Godparent Ministry:**  
**1-800-368-3336**

**National Domestic Violence Hotline:**  
**1-800-799-7233**

**National Domestic Violence Hotline Spanish:**  
**1-800-942-6908**

**Battered Women and their Children:**  
**1-800-603-4357**

**Elder Abuse Hotline:**  
**1-800-252-8966**

**Eating Disorders Awareness and Prevention: 1-800-931-2237**

**Eating Disorders Center:**  
**1-888-236-1188**

**National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders:**  
**1-847-831-3438**

**Remuda Ranch:**  
**1-800-445-1900**

**Family Violence Prevention Center: 1-800-313-1310**

**Homeless:**  
**1-800-231-6946**

**American Family Housing:**  
**1-888-600-4357**

**Gay and Lesbian National Hotline: 1-888-843-4564**

**S.A.F.E. (Self Abuse Finally Ends):**  
**1-800-366-8288**

Was that a lot of numbers? Yes. Do I want you guys to be safe? Yes.

This book is currently only updating for requests, as I am focusing on the actual book I am writing, and don't want to feel pressured to come up with new ideas weekly. I will do requests for any ship in the starkid fandom, as long as it is with the characters, and not the actors.

I know that my first few chapters are richpez, but those were written last year, and I no longer feel comfortable writing about real people.

I'm more familiar with jazzalil and paulkins (though i don't really ship it), but I will write basically any ship.

With all that out of the way, please read!


	2. Forever (richpez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death, mentions of car accident
> 
> My writing is really bad, because this was written over a year ago, bare with me though, it will get better throughout the book. :)

"I'm nervous." I stated, while Brolden helped me put on my tie, because my hands were shaking too much to do it myself.

"We've noticed." Rosenthal said.

"I was really nervous at me and Meredith's wedding." Brolden said. "There you go, your tie looks good."

"Oh yeah!" JoMo jumped in. "I remember. You were so nervous that you forgot your vows."

"And Joey had to come up and whisper them in my ear!" Brolden finished.

Rosenthal was about to say something, when a loud yell came from the next room over, it was Lauren.

"Meredith!" She yelled. "I told you we should have let Julia do my eyeliner!"

"I'm sorry!" Meredith's voice said back. "I'm just so excited!"

"Mere, why are you so excited?" Jamie asked. "It's Lo's wedding."

"I know," Meredith said. "But she's one of my best friends, and I'm just really excited for her. We were some of the first Richpez shippers."

"Let me take over from here." Julia said, audibly laughing.

"Finally," Lauren said. "Someone who knows what they're doing!"

"Hey!"

We laughed, and continued talking, until suddenly, it was time for the ceremony. 

"You got this bud." Brolden said, thrumming me on the back.

"Best of luck to you, my friend." Rosenthal said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"You're gonna need it." JoMo said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Kidding, kidding." He assured me. "You'll do great."

We all took our places at the altar, and turned to the door. All of the guests did the same, and a hush fell over us when they opened.

Lo was beautiful. Her hair loosely curled, and tumbled around her shoulders. She was wearing a periwinkle blue, knee length, strapless dress. Jamie and I had tried to convince her to get a traditional white one, but she just said, "I refuse to be fucking traditional Richter." 

When she got up to the altar, she turned to me, and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile ever. While the priest spoke, all I could focus on was her, and I barely noticed when it was time to say our vows, Brolden had to nudge me, to snap me out of my trance.

"Oh," I started, momentarily forgetting what I was supposed to say. "Lauren Elizabeth Lopez."

"Why did you have to use my middle name?" She asked quietly, so only I could hear.

"Because it annoys you, and you're cute when you're annoyed." I whispered back.

Then I continued with my vows. "I've thought you were attractive since the first performance of AVPS, I knew I was in love with you since the Space Tour, and I've known you were the woman that I wanted to marry from the moment we started dating."

"I only seriously started thinking about it last year, but you get the point. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are smart, pretty, funny, and one of the nicest people I know. You also make an amazing Draco Malfoy."

I earned a laugh from her with that line, god she's beautiful when she laughs. "And I know," I continued. "That I want to be with you forever." 

Then it was her turn, and I barely listened, she was so beautiful, and I almost missed it when the priest told us that we could kiss. She stood on her tip-toes, and cupped my face in her tiny hands, I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her close.

I sat up. It was dark outside. I had been dreaming again. I looked around for my fiancé, but she wasn't there, then I remembered. Lauren wasn't there, not since the accident, she wasn't there, and never would be again.

She was dead, I had to remind myself over and over. I always forgot, it was too unreal. She had been fine, and had gone dress shopping with Meredith, Jamie, and Julia, and then I had gotten the call.

Jamie telling me that I needed to come to the hospital right away, that there had been an accident, that Lauren hadn't seen the car coming, how she had stepped into the intersection, how the car ran the red light.

The doctor telling us that they had done everything they could.

The sobs all around me.

The feeling of numbness that has surrounded me ever since.

The endless apologies, like it was them that hit her.

The endless chain of food and gifts that kept coming, like any of that could make me feel better, like any of that could bring her back.

How we had planned to have three chihuahuas, and maybe a kid.

All of our bright plans for the future flushed down the toilet.

I haven't gone one night since without dreaming about her, and I probably never will. She will always be in my thoughts, and in my heart. Her image may never truly leave my our minds, but she is gone.

Gone.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	3. Sweater Scent (richpez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, jfc, this one is so bad. i wrote it in august im pretty sure, in science class.

Lauren was wearing a sweater. It was the same sweater she had warn the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. In fact, the only times she had taken off this sweater in the past week were to change and shower. It was far too big for her, but that just made it better. If she got sad, or scared at night, she could just burrow further down into it.

What's so special about this sweater? It's Joey's. She accidentally packed it and took it home when she visited him in L.A, and hadn't taken it off since. The reason being, it smelled like him. At night she wrapped it around her, and it was like he was there next to her.

After a month, it no longer smelled like him, so she decided it was time to send it back. She put it in a box, and mailed it to L.A.

When Joey got it, he was elated. It was his favorite sweater, and he though he had lost it. When he put it on, he only got happier. It smelled like Lauren. He wore it until the scent wasn't gone, and then he got an idea.

Lauren hadn't been expecting to get the sweater back, although it was nice when she had it, so when it showed up in a box smelling like Joey, she was pleasantly surprised. She caught onto what he was doing, and when it stopped smelling like him, she sent it back, smelling like her.

And that is how Joey and Lauren survived without each other until Lauren moved to L.A.

well, that and FaceTiming whenever they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that im a shit writer, honestly, just leave hate comments, it'll help get the message through to me that i need to stop trying already. so like, just hate comment, my self esteem is already trash, it wont effect me too much.


	4. Help Me Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday, i started a new zoom chinese class, and i'm really busy with midterms (yes im doing summer school, leave me alone). Heres a chapter.
> 
> TW: Self Harm, Panic Attack
> 
> (if i missed anything please tell me)

I traced the scars along my arms, going from oldest to newest. The oldest were near the crook of my elbow, from a year and a half ago, and they went all the way to my wrist, winding around my arm, like cat scratches, short and deep. I stared at my arms, tracing the scars, until a knock at the door startled me out of my trance.

I quickly pulled down my sleeves, and opened the door, plastering on a fake smile.

"Hey Jamie." I said.

"Hey Lauren, are you ready for rehearsals?"

"Yeah." I said, stepping out into the hallway, locking my door behind me.

"We're getting our costumes today!" She said excitedly.

Crap. I had forgotten about that. I just hope that my costume has long sleeves and pants, but considering that she's a barista, it probably won't. **(This is durning TGWDLM rehearsals)**

On the way there, Jamie jumped from subject to subject, while I just smiled and nodded, letting my mind wander.

We got there at the same time as Mariah, and they chatted excitedly about costumes. I fell back, and waited for them to be out of earshot before I started to walk in.

"Hey Lauren!" Joey said.

I jumped, having not heard him come up behind me.

"Joey! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack." I said, shoving him.

"Sorry Lauren." He said. "You heading in?"

"Yes, actually." I said.

"Here you go madam." He said, holding open the door, and speaking in British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir." I replied, using a British accent as well.

We walked into the rehearsal space, and sat down with our friends, just as Nick was coming in. **(I'm cringy, I know, and I'm sorry)**

Nick put the box he was carrying down on the table and said, "As you all know, today we're going to try on costumes, so when I call your name come up and get your costume."

He started calling names, and when he got to Mariah, I was on the edge of my seet, trying to see what the barista costumes would look like. She walked up, and he handed her her various costumes, and I saw the barista costume. Short sleeves and short shorts, just my luck.

He called me, and I slowly walked up. He handed me the costume, and I got my first good look at just how short the sleeves and pants were. I sat there, panicking, while he handed out the rest of the costumes.

"Alright!" Nick said, done handing out costumes. "If anyone has anyone's questions, feel free to ask, if not, go try the costumes on."

I slowly raised my hand, taking deep breaths.

"Lauren?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but, um." How the hell do I say this without sounding rude? "I don't think I can wear this." Yeah, I failed.

"Why not?"

Yet again, how do I say this without sounding awful? "Um, the sleeves, and the shorts, are, too short, for me to be comfortable." I guess that was better?

"What do you mean? Your Firebringer costume had no sleeves, or pants."

Shit. "Um, okay."

Everyone dispersed, to go put on their costume. I stay seated, staring at the floor.

"Earth to Lauren," Joey says. "Go try on your costume."

"Oh, sorry." I say.

I go straight past the dressing room, and into the girls bathroom. I lock myself into the stall furthest from the door, strip down to my underwear and bra, and look down at my body.

It's covered in scars, I started right after Firebringer, when I got a sudden wave of hate from the fans. It was shut down quickly, but I had cut enough by then for it to be a habit. The oldest ones near my elbow, we're the first faintest, because I hadn't cut deep the first few times, but I got deeper and deeper each time.

Once I ran out of room on my arms, I moved to my legs, and then my torso. There were some words, such as "fat" and "ugly" etched into my skin, but it was mostly just lines. They were thickest on my arms and legs, my stomach had yet to be covered,

I looked over to the outfit I had to put on, and back down to my body, and realized that I couldn't do this.

"Lauren? Are you I need here?"

I jumped. It was Jamie.

"Yeah." I said, trying to steady my voice.

"Okay, well, Nick says to hurry up."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

It was a lie. I had no intention of leaving this stall with that costume on. I sunk down to the floor, and buried my face in my hands, thinking about what I could do. I could walk out without the costume on. I could walk out period. Let Nick fill in for me. I could also walk out with the costume on. Let my friends see all of my scarred glory. None of these seemed like good plans.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it was long enough for Nick himself to come looking for me.

"Lauren. What the hell are you doing in there? Just put on the costume and come out here, we're all waiting on you."

Crap. They're all waiting on me. I need to go out there. I can't go out in the costume. They do see. They'd all hate me. They'd be scared of me. They'd treat me like some fragile doll. They'd never look at me the same. Joey would never look at me the same way again.

Oh god, Joey. I love him so much, but I can't tell him, because it'd ruin our friendship, and he'd never want to be close to me again, and he'd think I'm creepy, and gross, and he'd never want to have a movie night again, and-

"Lauren."

Nicks voice cuts off my panicked, jumbled thoughts. I try to respond, but I can form the words, or even think of the right words. My brain is so fuzzy, and I'm so scared.

"Lauren?"

 _No! I can't do this! Leave me alone!_ I'm shaking at this point. Trying to focus my vision on something, but I can't.

"Lauren? Are you okay."

"I can't do this!" I scream, the words ripping themselves out of my throat. Once I get them out, I can't stop the rest from coming. It's like pulling a cork out of a drain. "I can't do this. I can't wear that costume. I can't. I can't. I can't."

"Lauren! What's happening?" Nick yelled.

I hear the door open.

"What's happening?"

It's a female voice, but I can't tell who's. I can't focus on anything I just keep repeating that I can't do it.

"I don't know. I came in here and told her to hurry up, but she just started screaming."

"Lauren, open the door."

"I can't do this. I can't to do this. I can't do this." There are tears streaming down my face, and I realize what's happening. A panic attack. Oh god, I've never had one in front of my friends. Oh god oh god oh god.

"Lauren open the door!"

This time it's a male voice. I still don't know who's.

"I can slip under."

Female.

"Someone get Joey!"

Male.

"Lauren just hang on."

Female.

I feel a presence in the stall with me. I can't tell if there's a pause in between them slipping under, and opening the door. There probably was. I'm hideous.

I feel more people coming into the stall.

"Oh my god, Lauren."

Male.

More people. Too many people. I need quiet. Too loud.

"Too loud. Too many. Too loud. Too many."

"Give her some space!"

Female.

I feel people leaving the stall. I feel a hand on myself shoulder. I flinch, and the had retracts.

"Lauren. Can you hear me."

Male.

I nod.

"Lauren, I need to to follow my breathing."

Male.

"Breathe in four."

I try to breathe in, but I can't.

"Hold for seven."

I make it two.

"Out for eight."

I make it 1.

"In four."

Two.

"Hold seven."

Three.

"Out eight."

Three.

"In four."

Four. I did it.

"Hold seven."

Four,

"Out eight."

Five.

"In four."

Four.

"Hold seven."

Five.

"Out eight."

Six.

"In four."

Four.

"Hold seven."

Six.

"Out eight."

Eight.

"In four."

Four.

"Hold seven."

Seven.

"Out eight."

Eight.

I did it. I just need to keep doing it.

My thoughts and vision slowly clear, and I see Joey in front of me.

"Can I hug you?" He asks.

I nod.

He pulls me in for a hug, and I return it. His hand presses into the newest cuts from this morning, and I flinch.

"Oh, Lo, I'm so sorry." He says, trying to pull away, but I hold him even closer.

Lo. It's a new nickname, but I like it.

"No." I say.

"Okay."

We hug for a couple minutes, before I pull away. I look around, and see the rest of the cast crowded around the stall door.

They were all staring at me. Scratch that.

They were all starting at my scars.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, i never wrote a part two to this, so this is it. :) its shit i know, my later stuff gets better.


	5. Take Out the Trash (jazzalil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where i think my writing takes a turn for the better. feel free to disagree (also thanks for 100 reads)

Zazzalil slipped off her flats, and dropped her bag next to the door. She had just gotten home from her engineering final, and she was super tired.

"Hey babe!" Jemilla called from the kitchen, as Zazzalil fell face first onto the couch.

"Hey." Was Zazz's muffled response.

"I'm making spaghetti to celebrate the last of our finals!" Jemilla called, hoping to arouse her girlfriend from the dead. "I could use some help."

Zazzalil picked herself up of the couch, and shuffled into the kitchen. "It does smell amazing."

"She lives!" Jemilla said, and then gave Zazzalil a quick kiss. "Can you take out the trash?"

Zazzalil looked at the trash, it was overflowing. "Yeah, sure." She yawned.

She pulled the bag out of the bin, and began the long walk to the communal trash cans outside. The trash hit her leg, and scratched her, and she cursed. This is why she didn't like taking out the trash.

She threw it into the dumpster, and started back towards their dorm. Her leg started to hurt, so she looked down. Where the trash had hit her, there was a huge bloodstain on her pants.

"Shit." She whispered, and hurried back to the dorm.

"Milla!" She yelled as she was closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"I think I cut my leg open!"

"What?"

"There's a lot of blood. I haven't looked at my actual leg yet, but the is a lot of blood."

"Come in here!"

Zazzalil moved into the kitchen, and sat down on a chair. she rolled up her leggings, and just below her knee there was an inch long gash in her leg. It definitely was deeper than the first layer of skin.

"Holy shit." Jemilla said, walking over. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. The trash bumped into my leg, and then there was this."

"Okay, hold onto the counter, and put your leg onto the chair, I'm going to super glue it shut."

Zazzalil did as she was instructed, as Jemilla got some disinfectant wipes, and a tube of super glue.

"I think it was the glass that I broke last night." Jemilla said from the bathroom. "I put a broken glass into the trash, sorry."

She started cleaning out the cut, which surprisingly didn't hurt much, as Zazzalil held onto the counter for dear life.

Suddenly, everything was blurry, and Zazz was really dizzy, and she couldn't hear very well.

"Milla?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's fuzzy."

And then she was in her bedroom. She jumped out the window, and flew down into the kitchen.

"This looks like a nice place to nap." She said, and laid down on the kitchen floor.

Then, Jemilla walked up.

"Fuck." Zazzalil whispered, knowing she was going to get in trouble for napping on the kitchen floor again.

But instead, Jemilla put a pillow under her head, and kneeled down next to her.

"You really scared me there." Jemilla said, planting a quick kiss on Zazz's forehead.

Everything still sounded fuzzy, but it was getting clearer.

"What happened?" Zazzalil asked.

"Woah, your pupils are really dilated." Jemilla said, then she stood up, and went over to the counter. "You fainted, most likely from shock."

She walked back over with a bandaid, and a mug of tea. She handed Zazz the tea, and put the bandaid, on the freshly super glued cut.

"Do you think you can sit up?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zazzalil said.

She handed Jemilla her tea, and slowly sat up. Once she was in a sitting position, she grabbed onto the counter, and pulled herself to her feet.

"Woah, careful." Jemilla said, grabbing her girlfriends arm.

Together, they got Zazzalil to the couch, and sat down. Zazzalil sipped her tea, and Jemilla stroked her hair.

"I should probably go finish dinner, then we can eat in here, and watch a movie, okay?"

"Mm." Was Zazzalils response.

Jemilla quickly finished making their dinner, and brought two plates of the steaming spaghetti in, and sat down next to Zazzalil.

Zazzalil instantly burrowed into Jemilla's side, and grabbed a plate of food, suddenly remembering how hungry and tired she was.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how did your test go?" Jemilla said while cuing up the movie.

"I think it went well." Zazzalil said.

They ate their dinner, and watched the movie, and halfway through, Jemilla realized Zazzalil had fallen asleep. It made sense, she must have been tired after the final, and the cut probably just took more energy out of her.

Jemilla smiled, and went back to watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge the dream part, this was something that actually happened to me, and i just replaced me and my parents with jemilla and zazzalil, so, i actually dreamt that when i fainted.


	6. Let's Kill a Mamoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this is my last prewritten chapter, so now I will be updating only for requests.

"Jemilla, do I have to?"

"Yes Zazz, you do. It's your designated job. We all have to do our jobs, or the tribe won't function!"

"But it's dark! Can't I just do it tomorrow?"

"No!" Zazzalil's wife turned on her heel to face her. "You can't! You didn't do it earlier when I asked you to, so now you have to do it in the dark!"

Zazzalil stopped short, taken aback by the yelling. She hadn't heard Jemilla yell since she discovered fire.

"Fine." She said.

She walked over to where they kept the spears and torches.

"I just have a bad feeling about going out this late."

"We killed Snarl, you'll be fine." Jemilla said, stalking away.

Zazzalil grabbed a spear, and lit her torch, and went to the door of their hut.

"Love you!" She called on her way out. Jemilla didn't respond, so she must have still been mad.

Zazzalil ventured out into the woods cautiously, which was strange for her, but she had a bad feeling in her gut. It might have just been from the leftover mammoth she had eaten that night, but either way, she didn't like it.

She made sure to stay on the path leading to the watering hole, because there was sure to be mammoths there, and walked at a brisk pace. The deeper she got into the woods, the warier she became, and she had a good reason to be.

She reached the watering hole, and looked around for mammoths, but there were none. Then, she heard a growl behind her. She startled, and dropped the torch, which landed oh so conveniently in the water, which put out the flames immediately.

"Shit." She swore, and spun around to face whatever growled, gripping her spear tightly.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, but when they did, she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

She started to back up. "I thought we killed Snarl." She whispered to herself, then she realized, they had never wondered if Snarl was the only one like him.

She didn't have time to ponder her tribes thought process for much longer, because the Snarl look alike pounced. She stuck her spear out, closed her eyes, and screamed. The spear must have hit something, because the beast yowled in pain, and backed off, taking her spear with it.

"Crap!" She yelled, and bolted. She ran as fast as she could, but she could hear it gaining on her. She let the tears flow freely, the first time since she asked Jemilla to come back to the tribe, and screamed. She knew she couldn't go for much longer, but she kept straggling on.

She was almost ready to collapse when her foot hit a branch, and she fell to the ground. She pushed herself up, and tried to keep running, but there was a sharp pain in her ankle. She collapsed again, and cried, waiting for the beast to pounce.

She had given up on screaming, because she knew she was far enough away from the village that no one would hear, and it would just waste her energy, but a scream of agony ripped through her throat when the beast sunk its claws into her side, and its teeth into her neck.

That was the last sound she ever made.

...

The next morning Jemilla woke up, and realized her wife wasn't in the hut with her. She panicked, but tried to stay calm on the outside, and went out into the village to look for her. After searching the whole village, she still couldn't find her, so she got up onto the big rock, and made an announcement.

"I need everyone's attention!" She called, and once everyone was looking, she continued. "Late last night, I sent Zazzalil out to kill a mammoth, and she still hasn't returned! I need everyone to stop what they're doing and look for her!"

Everyone immediately dispersed, and went in search of the missing leader. After an hour of searching, it was Keeri who found her, because no matter how mangled the body was, Keeri could always recognize her best friend.

The stream of tears didn't stop in the small village for over a month, and when it finally did, not even Schwoopsie's jokes couldn't lift their spirits for the next three, and for Jemilla, it took six for her to crack a smile, because she could never forget about how she had forced Zazzalil to go out that night, and how she had never said "I love you" in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee Hee


End file.
